Snow White Meets The Seven Dwarfs Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs clip
When Snow White wakes up to find that the dwarfs were no kids she likes them. How the scene goes When the dwarfs return home they find their house has the lights on and the smoke coming from the chimney. And they think a ghost, demon or a goblin in there. When they go inside they sneak inside trying not to wake Snow White which is the princess that's in there. All 7 of them go upstairs except for Dopey, Dopey accidentally slams the door shut when Happy, Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy and Grumpy hear it They get startled dropping their mine equipment and run for second. Then then 3 of them go behind the other 3 and say shhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! to Dopey. He nods and says shhhhhh! to the door. Then they keep searching for who's in the house. Happy and Dopey find the pot and smell food, Grumpy tells them not to touch. Sneezy is getting ready to sneeze but then the dwarfs stops him by putting their fingers on his nose but his sneeze popped up and blew the other 6. Then when they pile up. They tell Sneezy SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! When Sneezy starts to sneezem the 6 dwarfs get on him an tie his beard on his nose and makes it look like a moustache. Then the birds that were hiding in the house peck on the wood and the dwarfs hear it. When Dopey peeks in their bedroom with a candlestick he sees Snow White under the covers sitting up stretching. Dopey thinks it's a ghost, He rushes to let Happy, Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy and Grumpy know. But as he screams he topples them over. Happy, Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy and Grumpy and Dopey go run in the closet but when they shut the door he tries to open it but Happy, Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy and Grumpy keep pulling tight to prevent it from opening. Then when Dopey pulls harder, The knob breaks off the door sending Dopey flying backwards and knocking over dishes making a ruckus, He still goes to Happy, Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy and Grumpy with pots on his whole body but when they see him they try to tackle him. But when Doc sees that it was Dopey he tells Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy and Grumpy to stop. Then Dopey explains what he saw in their room. After he explains both 7 go to their room. Then they yank off the covers and find Snow White Doc so speechless to talk "What is it?" asks Happy. "It's a girl!" Doc annouces. All 7 think she's pretty except Grumpy. "She's a female" he tells them. But when Snow White gets up and stretches the dwarfs quickly hide in front, She asks herself "I wonder if the children are-" When she sees the dwarfd and they see her, Snow White goes "OHHHHHH!!!!!!!" suprisingly causing the dwarfs to jump and their hats fly off their head and then fall back on them. "Why you're little men." says Snow White. Then the dwarfs look at each other, Then she greets them by saying "How do you do?" Then the dwarfs don't speak but then she tells them "How do you do?" again. "How do you do what?" asks Grumpy, Then Snow White is happy that they talk and she guesses their names correctly. When she guesses Doc, he says "Why yes that's true." When she guesses Bashful, his face turns bright red. When she guesses Sleepy, he yawns. When she guesses Sneezy, He starts to sneeze but Dopey and Grumpy stop him. Then he sneezes again,, Then Snow White was about to guess Happy's name he tells him his and tells him that the dwarf beside him is Dopey and that he's non-verbal and he never tried to speak.When she goes to Grumpy he has his plain old grumpy look which is unhappy and cranky. "You must be grumpy." Snow White tells him in a playful grumpy and low pitch voice. Then the others laugh and then Doc asks her what her name is "I'm Snow White." she says. "The Princess." the dwarfs ask. "Yes." she says. Then Grumpy orders Doc to get her out of their house. Snow White pleads not for them to send her away if they do her evil stepmother the queen could kill her." Then Snow White tells them she will cook, wash, sweep and other stuff. Then Doc asked her if she could make apple dumplins, "Yes." says Snow White "And Gooseberry Pie and Plumb Pudding." Once the dwarfs hear Gooseberry Pie they yell "HORRAY SHE STAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!"